


A Rough Night

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Snippets of a Malec life [17]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Alec comes home after a rough patrol with Jace





	

It was on nights like these after a particular bad patrol with Jace that he just liked to stand there for a moment in their doorway and watch them sleeping. 

He picked Wolfie up off the floor and put him back into Rafe's arms. He tucked Max back in and then pushed Chairman aside so that he could breathe without cattail in his mouth.

Their toys were strewn about but he could care less. He just stood there leaning against the doorframe hoping they were having good dreams.

He felt a gentle hand on his back and leaned into Magnus' touch. 

“You don't look so good, are you okay? Is Jace okay?” 

“Yeah he's good and I'm good. Just really sore and tired. I just needed to stand here for a minute and you know”

“Yeah I know.” And Magnus did know. He knew Alec needed to make sure their boys were safe and whatever had gone down tonight watching them sleep so peacefully always seemed to calm him down. 

They stood there for a bit longer Alec leaning into Magnus’ embrace.

“Come on let's go to bed. I don't want you to fall asleep standing up.”

He nodded and followed him to their room where Magnus helped him out of his gross clothes and into bed where he just let sleep overtake him. The last thing he remembered was Magnus kissing his forehead.


End file.
